A Planned Weekend
by cooper159
Summary: Laura had brought up going away for a well needed weekend to her father's cabin months ago. Receiving no answer and a lack of packing from her girlfriend on the upcoming week, Laura had assumed the vampire had forgotten and planned a weekend of studying whereas Carmilla had other plans...Smut filled One shot.


**A/N:** I've never written anything other than Rizzoli  & Isles so I decided it was time to expand my horizon and try writing other characters. So what better than a smut filled one shot?

I do not own any characters written about in this story.

I would like to thank **Carter** for beta reading this one shot.

* * *

The weekend had been planned months ago; Laura had mentioned it in bed one morning after a night of nonstop fucking and Carmilla took that as an invitation to tag along, besides, the thought of Laura being alone in a recluse cabin, in the middle of nowhere didn't sit well with the dark haired beauty so when Friday finally came around Carmilla had been beyond excited for their first time alone together in months, she had packed her sexiest underwear and as little clothing as possible with the intention of be naked for the majority of this weekend, however, Carmilla's plan had back fired; she had assumed this weekend would be full of sex and ridiculous vampire movies Laura liked to watch but from the second they'd arrived the brunette had plugged in her laptop, pulled out her journalism books and hadn't moved from her place at the desk in the corner of the room.

"Laura."

Carmilla mumbled, looking over her book to find her girlfriend still typing away on her laptop.

"Cupcake."

Still no verbal response or acknowledgement, Laura continued to type away only stopping for a split second to grab a cookie.

"Lauraaa."

The vampire whined sitting up in bed only to listen to the sound of Laura chewing from the corner of the room.

"Damn it Laura answer me!" The vampire growled from the bed, launching the book she was reading at the wall when her girlfriend continued to ignore her.

"What Carmilla?" The young brunette twirled around in her chair and stared at her lover who had sat up on the bed.

"It would be nice if you would acknowledge me." The dark haired vampire crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes." Carmilla huffed.

"Yeah right, you've been calling my name for like two minutes." The journalism student rolled her eyes and turned back in her chair to face the desk.

"Oh so you did hear me, you just chose to ignore me?" Carmilla was at the other side of the room in a flash before she grabbed either side of Laura's chair and spun her back around so she was face to face with the annoyed vampire.

"Carmilla, I don't have time for this." Laura sighed, as she stood and pushed past her lover.

"You knew coming to my father's cabin this weekend was so I could have some peace to get this report done." The student mumbled as she headed for her back pack sitting on the floor.

"No one asked you to com-" Before the brunette could finish her sentence, she found herself pinned against the door, her front half pressed slightly into the wooden door while her back end was occupied by the vampires weight.

"What are you doing?" Laura's breath hitched and Carmilla's lips tugged into a smile when she heard the brunette's heart racing in her chest.

"What does it look like cupcake?" The vampire smirked as she pushed the silky brown hair to one side and began placing gentle kisses along the exposed pale neck.

"You may have come to the cabin this weekend to finish your report but I came for an entirely different reason." Carmilla husked, her voice deep and seductive as she extended her fangs and carefully dragged them along the pulse point she loved so much.

"What do you mean?" Laura's whole body set alight from the slightest of touches, she couldn't help it, her physical reaction to Carmilla was beyond her control, one kiss in the right place and the human was a slave for the vampires sexual desires, hell any of her desires.

"We're spending a whole weekend alone, just you and me in a cabin hidden away in the middle of nowhere. No annoying friends to barge in uninvited, no pestering father and absolutely no one trying to kill us." The dark haired woman smirked; she could feel Laura's body shivering in delight at her words not to mention practically smell her arousal.

"What do you think I want to do?" Carmilla pushed her hips into Laura's ass and groaned when she heard the other woman gasp.

"When did yo-"

"I've had it on all day." The vampire whispered, pushing her appendage harder into the other woman.

"Carm." Laura whispered.

"No, it's my turn for some attention." Carmilla grinned, her hands sliding around the small waist to begin working on the button and zip of Laura's jeans.

"I want you naked." The dark haired woman growled as she pushed the jeans lower until Laura took the hint and kicked them off.

"And then I want you on your knees." The vampire husked down a sensitive ear when she shed the younger girl of the polo shirt she was wearing before tossing it to the floor, leaving Laura in nothing but her drenched lace panties and bra.

"Carmilla." Laura half begged half moaned, her cool skin still pressing into the door.

"You know how much I love seeing you on your knees." Carmilla smirked against the pale neck as she pushed Laura's legs apart with her own before bringing her right hand down and in-between her legs, rubbing the girl over the rough material of her panties.

"God." Laura's forehead hit the door with a small bang.

"Mm, you're soaking." Carmilla groaned in delight.

"Do I turn you on that much creampuff?" The vampire sucked and licked at the brunette's exposed shoulder while simultaneously rubbing her stiff clit over her underwear.

"Carm please." Laura begged.

"Please what?" The ebony haired beauty teased.

"Take me." That was all Carmilla needed to hear before she stepped back slightly, practically ripping her own shirt over her head before undoing and pushing down her tight leather pants, allowing the strap on to be released from its tight confines.

"Is this what you want?" The vampire husked, pinning Laura back against the door, the dildo snug in between Laura's legs, forcing the girl to simply nod.

"I can't hear you." The older woman held the base of the dildo and began moving the shaft along Laura's soaked panty covered arousal, stopping to push against her hard clit with each teasing stroke.

"Yes." The human begged.

"Get on your knees." Carmilla husked, stepping back allowing the smaller girl to move. Laura turned around, her skin covered in goose bumps, she shivered when her lighter eyes met dark red dilated ones staring at her like she wanted to sink her teeth into her skin. Laura wanted to reach out and brush her fingertips along the old teeth marks, scars in her skin usually hidden away by her shirt but the look in Carmilla's eyes and the small toothy smirk on her face made her follow instructions and drop to her knees.

"Good girl." The vampire licked her lips, stepping closer to the brunette.

"Put your hands behind your back." The dark haired student had a smug look etched on her face when Laura did as she was instructed, sure the smaller girl could be surprisingly dominant in the bed room but it was times like this that Carmilla adored, despite knowing everything about her, the monster she was brought up to be, Laura still loved her and trusted her enough to give up all control, exposing every inch of herself to the woman.

"You know I love you right?" Carmilla whispered.

"Yes." Laura blushed slightly, no matter how often the vampire told her, she still couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Good." With that, the older woman wrapped her hand in the silky brown hair of the girl and tugged her forward, not to hard but not lightly either before leaning down and taking soft lips in a harsh kiss full of teeth and tongue. Carmilla tried not to moan when the metallic taste of blood, Laura's blood mingled with their kiss, the force of their mouths meeting pushed the vampires sharp fangs into the students bottom lip not that either one minded as they continued to make out.

"You know what I want." The dark haired vampire whispered when she pulled back from the kiss, the taste of blood on the tip of her tongue as Laura's eyes landed on the seven inch purple length attached to her lover, the worn out black leather harness digging into slender hips.

"Why am I still waiting?" Carmilla grabbed a fist full of Laura's hair and brought her forward displeased the young girl was too busy staring until she watched the brunette place a light kiss to the tip of her silicone erection.

The vampire moved Laura's hair to one side and held it there as she began to suck on the tip of her purple cock, her tongue running over the rigid edge before she moved forward slightly taking in as much as possible before gagging. Carmilla watched in awe, one hand still in the brunette's hair while her other pulled down the cups of her bra and began fondling the hard nipples; Laura could only moan around the dildo.

"God that's so fucking hot." Red eyes darkened even more when Laura sucked the first few inches into her mouth before looking up at Carmilla smirking around the length. Laura pulled back from deep throating the cock, her eyes watering from attempting to relax her mouth and Carmilla groaned out loud when she noticed the dildo was glistening with wetness.

"Fuck, get up." Carmilla practically yanked Laura up by her shoulders and pulled her bra over her head before she began placing kisses from her shoulder working her way down the shivering body.

"Carmilla." Laura moaned, when the vampire tugged at her nipple with her teeth while her hands occupied themselves with removing her panties.

"Jesus." Laura shivered as the older woman dragged her fangs down her torso light enough to be felt but not hard enough to piece the skin.

"Lift." Carmilla's gentle voice rang out. Laura did as instructed and lifted one leg then the other out of her underwear, the offending panties tossed to the side plopping to the floor from the wetness that had soaked the gusset.

"I love your legs." Carmilla whispered placing more kisses along her thighs and hips.

"So sexy." The vampire husked trailing her short finger nails along the blue veins in the pale skin.

"Carm please." Laura was practically begging now, her arousal was dripping down her thighs and her nipples were painfully hard, she wanted, needed Carmilla to fuck her and to fuck her now.

"Get on the bed." The ebony haired beauty growled and Laura wasted no time flinging herself onto the soft bed.

"No." Carmilla chuckled when the younger girl scrambled onto the bed, sitting on her naked ass looking at the vampire with furrowed brows.

"On your hands and knees." Laura's eyes darkened at Carmilla's words, the thought of being so open and exposed for her girlfriend turned her on even more, the trust shared between them tightening with each sexual encounter.

"Good girl." Carmilla whispered as she watched Laura position herself on her hands and knees, the muscles in her bare back highlighted her surprisingly strong frame before she pushed her ass in the air.

It didn't take long for the vampire to stop ogling and take action, shedding her own bra she licked her lips and crawled onto the bed, positioning herself behind Laura the dildo resting on the top of her ass. Carmilla's mouth turned dry as she slowly gripped the base of the fake cock and began rubbing it between Laura's legs coating it with her juices ensuring she wouldn't hurt her when finally entering her.

"Carmilla I'm begging you." Laura sobbed as the older woman continued to tease her.

"You ready creampuff?" Carmilla smirked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, god ye-Yes!" Laura cried out and fell forward onto her forearms when Carmilla finally entered her in one quick hard thrust.

"Was that too rough?" The vampire whispered leaning over her lover, the front of her body pressing into the back of the smaller trembling one before she placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. Laura couldn't answer, she couldn't find her voice she simply shook her head.

"Want me to carry on?" Carmilla struggled not to jut her hips, the smaller end of the dildo was pressing against her clit and the more she remained still the harder she found it not to move.

"Y-Yes." The journalism student croaked out moving forward slightly rocking her pussy against the dildo, allowing it to slip out a little.

"Easy there tiger." Carmilla smirked, gripping onto slim hips she began to move back and forth watching as the soaked purple cock, now lubricated with Laura's arousal moved in and out of the girl.

"God." The brunette buried her head into the silk covers as her girlfriend began to pick up the pace pounding into the smaller girl, Laura could only lift up her ass, pushing herself further against the vampire.

"God you're so fucking sexy like this." The vampire grunted, sweat dripping down her body as she pumped harder into Laura one hand gripping a fist full of hair.

"F-faster." The younger beauty begged fisting the sheets.

"Fuck Carmilla!" Laura sobbed in pleasure as Carmilla fucked her hard using most of her strength, the four poster bed slammed into the cabin wall and scrapped along the wooden floor

"Jesus." Carmilla whispered her own arousal taking over, every time Laura met her thrusts and pushed back against her, the harness pushed into her clit creating a sinful friction bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"C-carm I-I-fuck." Laura had tears in her eyes, it felt so incredibly good, she didn't release how much she needed this, needed the release knowing she didn't have to hold back, she didn't need to moan into the pillow or cry out into Carmilla's mouth, hell the vampire had teeth marks on her shoulder from the amount of times she had bitten into her shoulder when coming, not wanting her dorm mates to hear her cries of pleasure.

"A-are you close?" The dark haired girl asked, her eyes noticing the bottom sheet had been pulled from the corner of the mattress, not that she cared.

"Y-Yes!" Laura nodded.

"Me too." The vampire moaned.

"Fuck come here." The older girl snaked her arm under Laura's quivering body, sliding down her torso before she used her supernatural strength to pull her up onto her knees, resting her back against Carmilla's front so the vampire could bring one hand to her neglected nipples while the other found a hard throbbing clit and began rubbing in tight circles. Laura continued to pant and moan, the girl was getting closer and closer to the edge, she just needed something to push her over. Laura panted faster before she moved Carmilla's hand from her breast to her hip giving the dark haired girl better stability to fuck her from behind and rub her clit while her own hands fondled and pinched her rock hard nipples.

"Do it." Laura begged turning her head slightly so she could look her lover in her dark eyes.

"Bite me." The brunette pleaded, her eyes full of want she was so close now.

Carmilla hesitated, it wasn't that she disliked biting Laura, she loved it, loved the taste of her warm sweet blood running over her tongue and into her mouth but she often found herself only just able to control herself, she could drink from Laura forever and never stop until she drained her last drop and that's what worried her, that one day she would be unable to stop.

"Please!" Laura shouted, ' _please_ ' ' _fuck_ ' ' _Carm_ ' and ' _oh god_ ' seemed to be the only vocabulary she knew tonight but she didn't care. The brunette tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck for the vampire knowing she couldn't resist.

"Fuck it." Carmilla's fingers moved faster against Laura's hard clit before she sank her teeth into a pale neck, growling as Laura's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"Oh god Carmilla! Fuck, fuck yes!" The younger girl cried out, a white light flashing as she closed her eyes while her whole body trembled. Laura moaned for a good few minutes but Carmilla didn't release her, she stopped her movement the second she felt her own body tingling as she tasted the blood before she came against the dildo, Laura right behind her when she tightened around the length that was still deep inside her. However the vampire cradled the student's body, holding her closer as she drank her blood. Laura was beyond exhausted and dizzy unsure if it was from the intense orgasm or from the loss of blood. The brunette got her answer when she finally opened her eyes to see her own blood running down her chest, in-between the valley of her breasts.

"Carm." Laura's soothing voice rang out, finally aware of the pain from the bite and the sucking of Carmilla's mouth.

"Fuck!" The vampire finally came out of her hungered state when she opened her eyes to see the bright red blood running down Laura's naked chest. Retracting her fangs harder than she intended to, both girls fell forward, Carmilla still on top buried deep inside her girlfriend.

"Jesus that was fucking hot." The dark haired woman smirked as she slowly pulled the wet and erect length from her lover's tight pussy.

"That was by far the best sex we have ever had." Laura laughed her chest heaving from exhaustion as she looked over the bed to find Carmilla on her back her mouth and chin covered in blood.

"I second that." The vampire licked the blood from her lips.

"And to think you came here to study." Carmilla chuckled.

"I did. I knew bringing you to a secluded cabin without my father hovering around was a bad idea." Laura shook her head playfully.

"You planned this! You even wore your sexy underwear." The vampire teased glancing to the discarded lace on the floor.

"I planned to study!" Laura gasped.

 _"Keep telling yourself that cupcake."_


End file.
